Leurs débuts
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: [Fanfiction sur Aventures] Les quatre amis de la bande d'Aventures, leurs passés, comment ils se sont rencontrés, ce qu'il s'est passé avant le premier épisode de la série. Préquelle.
1. Shin

**Coucou, bande de mandragores !**

 **Comme si je n'avais pas assez de fictions en cours, il fallait que j'en entame une nouvelle sur le thème d'Aventures ! XD Mais celle-ci ne sera pas longue, juste 5 ou 6 chapitres, dont voici le premier. En espérant que cela vous plaise !**

 **Disclaimeur : L'univers de l'excellente série Aventures ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Mahyar, Fredéric Molas, Sébastien Rassiat, Bob Lennon et Krayn. **

**Il s'agit là d'une préquelle de la série, non officielle car tirée de mon imagination, même si je me suis servi des fiches officielles pour en apprendre plus sur les personnages.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Shin**

Shinddha Kory n'était encore qu'un enfant lorsqu'il fuit loin de chez lui, en quête de nombreuses aventures extraordinaires à vivres. Il ne prévint personne et parti en plein milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il était encore très jeune. Bien évidemment, sa famille le rechercha activement, mais le petit Shin était déjà loin, ayant pris une barque et s'était laissé porter par le courant de la rivière, aussi les recherches furent-elles vaines.

Il vogua de ville en ville, village en village, de zones complètement désertiques comme des lieux surpeuplés. Il apprit des modes de vie complètement différents des uns des autres, découvrit des races dont il ignorait jusqu'à là l'existence et se familiarisa sur comment survivre quand on était seul et sans appui. Surtout, il perfectionna la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs sur l'eau, du fait de sa nature. L'élément liquide n'avait plus de secret pour lui.

Pourtant, un jour, il dû se rendre à l'évidence, il devait retourner auprès des siens, ne serait-ce que pour leur donner des nouvelles. Son retour chez lui signa une nouvelle vie, puisqu'il ne trouva que des cendres. Sa famille avait été décimée. Aussitôt, la rage et la haine s'emparèrent du demi-élémentaire. En lui, les questions se bousculaient. Pourquoi avait-on assassiné sa famille ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qui avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ce crime restait impuni ?

Shin était à peine adolescent et pourtant son monde s'était écroulé autour de lui. Il hurla vengeance tandis que les larmes coulèrent le long de son visage. Il se jura que les assassins périront dans d'atroces de sa main, quitte à périr, du moment que les siens soient vengés.

Il erra sans but, imaginant les pires choses, quand il rencontra Aztragoz, un fils de l'Air. Ce dernier sentit sa détresse et finit par comprendre son histoire, ayant entendu parler de l'assassinat de la famille de Shin. Il décida de l'aider, Shin accepta sa proposition d'apprendre à tirer à l'arc et développa cette nouvelle faculté où il se révéla doué en la combinant avec ses pouvoirs. Il devint un redoutable guerrier, malgré sa jeunesse et sa relative inexpérience, ne tirant surtout que pour la chasse ou sur des cibles faciles. En constatant ses rapides et prodigieux progrès, le demi-élémentaire s'en réjouit. Il allait pouvoir enquêter, débusquer les assassins qu'il recherchait toujours et les massacrer impitoyablement.

Aztragoz s'inquiéta de cet état d'esprit et lui apprit à canaliser sa violence. Découvrant que son protégé adorait les pommes, le fils de l'Air ne lui permettait d'en manger que lorsqu'il progressait ou réussissait à ne pas céder à la colère, le fruit devint ainsi une récompense importante aux yeux de l'adolescent. Cependant, il continuait d'alimenter de sombres desseins à l'égard des assassins.

Une fois son apprentissage achevé, Shin quitta Aztragoz pour suivre son propre chemin.

* * *

Shin se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une auberge et mangeait un délicieux ragoût accompagné d'une tarte aux pommes - de quoi rendre l'archer plus qu'heureux - quand le patron de l'auberge vint le voir à sa table.

\- Partez, se contenta-t-il de grogner.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Partez. Vous n'avez plus de chambre, je viens de la passer à un _homme_.

La façon dont il avait prononcé ce dernier mot ne laissa aucun doute : la partie non humaine de Shin le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Il avait accepté à contrecœur Shin se payer une chambre car il voulait de l'argent, mais quand quelqu'un d'autre, un être humain à part entière, avait réclamé une chambre, le patron n'avait pas hésité à affirmer qu'il lui restait une chambre.

\- Très bien, répondit l'archer. Rendez-moi mon argent.

\- Non, partez ! Et soyez heureux que je ne vous jette pas dehors comme un chien !

\- Même un chien, vous le traiteriez mieux ! Je refuse de m'en aller sans que vous m'ayez rendu mon argent !

Le patron se hérissa et appela des hommes pour se "débarrasser de l'indésirable". Shin, quant à lui, arma son arc et s'apprêtait à tirer. La tension était palpable et la bagarre allait éclater, quand...

\- Cessez donc ! tonna une nouvelle voix.

Tout le monde se retourna. Celui qui avait pris la parole était un paladin de la Lumière. Et son air dangereux était dirigé vers Shin et ses opposants.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !**

 **Review ? :3**


	2. Théo

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Alors oui, depuis le premier chapitre, pas mal de temps s'est écoulé, désolée. Mais entre la rentrée et les autres fics que j'écris, le temps me manque ! Et surtout, la sortie de l'épisode 34 d'Aventures, avec le passé de Théo et de Shin, j'ai été obligée de réécrire ce que j'avais prévu ! Je ne vais pas modifier le premier chapitre, mais je prends en compte les nouveaux** **éléments dès celui-ci.**

 **Je n'ai pas encore vu le live qui apparemment développe le passé des personnages, alors si je dis des choses qui vont à l'encontre de ce qui a été dit, un peu comme dans le premier chapitre, désolée. Du coup je ne le regarderai qu'après cette fic, histoire de ne pas modifier encore une fois mon plan, qui est fini. Et puis je trouve l'excuse que ce n'est qu'une interprétation du passé, voire une réécriture. Et puis Mahyar n'avait qu'à donner plus d'informations dès le début, voilà, c'est de sa faute ! XD**

 **J'aimerais vous remercier pour votre grand enthousiasme pour ce premier chapitre ! 10 reviews et 5 favoris ? Wahou merci !**

 **LaPetiteRousse : Wahou ! Mais c'est une excellente hypothèse ça ! Faut en parler à Mahyar XD**

 **louky : Entre Shin et les pommes, c'est un très grande histoire d'amour ! Ça restera dans les annales X)**

 **Sinon vous avez vu ? Des vidéastes comme Bob Lennon, Joueur du Grenier, Seb du Grenier, TheFantasio974 et bien d'autres Français sont disponibles maintenant dans les choix ! C'est génial, j'ai mis à jour les personnages de mes fics de coup !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Théo**

Pour Théo Silverberg, né au sein d'une famille descendant d'une longue lignée de serviteurs de la Lumière, il avait toujours été une évidence pour lui, dès son plus jeune âge, de devenir paladin à son tour.

Déterminé, il imitait les siens. Apprenant par cœur ce que lui disait son père, il se donnait pour tâche de faire respecter la justice au sein des enfants du village, voire même avec les adultes, ce qui lui valait parfois de se prendre des galoches de leur part, sans toutefois décourager l'enfant.

Quand son père partait se battre, un ami de ce dernier s'occupait de l'éduquer, Théo n'ayant personne d'autre. Cet homme était celui qui avait entraîné son père, et il devint le précepteur et maître d'armes de Théo. L'homme enivrant le petit de mille récits et commençait même à lui apprendre à se battre de façon très sérieuse, Théo le lui demandant.

Un jour, alors qu'une grande bataille allait avoir lieu, tous les guerriers étaient réquisitionnés pour prendre les armes. Le père et l'ami s'en allant, Théo fut confié à la garde des prêtres du village. L'enfant, qui s'instruisait au passage, attendait avec impatience le retour de son paternel et du maître d'armes, qu'il puisse enfin commencer son apprentissage de paladin.

Pourtant, le jour du retour fut un tournant dont Théo ne voulait se souvenir.

Son père avait été tué au cours de la bataille. Et tandis qu'il contemplait son corps étendu sur le lit du défunt, l'ami prononça des paroles qui resteraient à jamais dans sa mémoire.

\- Théo... Je suis désolé Théo, mais j'ai une terrible nouvelle pour toi. Dans les derniers moments de sa vie, et c'était la volonté de ton père qui ne peut pas être contredite... Son testament... Il a interdit l'Eglise de la Lumière de t'enseigner la voie des paladins.

La nouvelle assomma l'enfant.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pour ne pas que tu suives le même chemin que lui. Je suis désolé Théo, mais tu ne pourras jamais devenir paladin.

\- Mais si ! rétorqua Théo, en colère. Je serai paladin quoiqu'il arrive, même si je dois entrer dans l'ordre des Inquisiteurs !

\- Et tu n'auras pas le soutien de la Lumière alors. N'emprunte pas cette voie, fils !

\- Pas besoin du soutien de la Lumière pour répandre la justice !

Rien ne le fit changer d'avis. Il serait paladin !

Il entra à l'académie, dans l'ordre des Inquisiteurs. D'un naturel téméraire et ombrageux, il ne se lia pas d'amitié avec les autres apprentis paladins. Néanmoins, Théo ne s'en soucia guère, trop occupé à réussir dans son apprentissage. Cependant, sa rencontre avec un étudiant d'une autre discipline changea tout.

Dans l'académie se côtoyaient plusieurs enseignements, et alors que Théo était âgé de quatorze ans, un disciple de l'alchimie croisa son chemin.

Théo le remarqua car à chaque fois qu'il passait, les autres s'écartaient de lui. On le regardait avec méfiance et hostilité, mélangé à de la crainte. Ce fut ce qui interloqua le jeune homme, surtout qu'il s'habillait de sombre et _s'amusait_ à terroriser les autres. Le sang de Théo ne fit qu'un tour. Cet homme respirait le Mal ! Et le Mal, il devait le vaincre !

Profitant d'un moment où ils se retrouvèrent seuls au sein de la forêt qui bordait l'académie, il l'aborda.

\- Eh toi ! hurla-t-il. T'es qui ? Tu veux quoi ?

Heureusement pour lui, sa voix avait muée, et c'était d'un ton grave qu'il avait posé ses questions. L'autre, qui devait avoir son âge, quatorze ans ou quinze ans, se retourna lentement. Mais loin d'être apeuré, il offrit un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Moi ? Hum... Ton pire cauchemar ?

Théo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ni ses yeux. Il se moquait de lui !

\- Je suis paladin ! Ma mission est d'éliminer toute menace provenant du Mal !

\- Je sais qui tu es, il est impossible de ne pas connaitre le si grand et si fort Théo Silverberg ! Je me demandais quand tu allais vouloir me parler d'ailleurs, vu les regards que tu me lançais ces derniers, telle une fille tombant amoureuse pour la première fois !

Il se moquait de lui, il ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler le rire dans sa voix !

\- Quant au Mal, continua son interlocuteur, qu'est-ce que le Mal ? Tuer des gens par méchanceté et plaisir ou faire _ça_ ?

Au "ça", il fit apparaître sur ses paumes des flammes. Théo, surprit, recula avant de reprendre contenance.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Le sourire s'élargit en même temps que les flammes disparurent.

\- Je te laisse trouver. Un paladin doit toujours être au courant de tout non ?

\- Ces flammes ne sont pas naturelles ! Es-tu un démon ? Ton ascendance est maudite !

Le sourire de l'être étrange s'effrita. Mécontent, il lança une gerbe de feu sur l'herbe et partit en courant. Ce ne fut qu'après coup que Théo, après avoir éteint la flamme en les écrasant avec son pied, comprit que son interlocuteur s'était créé une carapace et qu'en touchant un point sensible, l'autre avait choisi la fuite.

Après cette rencontre, Théo ne le croisa que rarement. Et si jamais leurs chemins se croisaient, l'autre le fuyait aussitôt. Aussi, Théo, jusqu'à là très fermé et asocial, alla vers les gens et leur posa diverses questions sur celui qui faisait si peur. Et il en apprit beaucoup : il s'appelait Baltazhar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Demi-Diable, il maîtrisait l'élément feu et étudiait l'alchimie depuis peu. Solitaire, il se plaisait d'effrayer les autres et n'était que le Mal en devenir, s'il ne l'était pas déjà pleinement.

Théo était de plus en plus intrigué par le Lennon et voulait lui parler. Un jour, alors qu'il le fuyait à nouveau, l'aspirant paladin se jeta sur lui. Ils coururent jusqu'à la forêt, lieu de leur premier échange, où le Demi-Diable s'écroula, complètement épuisé, lui qui n'était pas très endurant physiquement. Théo, qui lui débordait encore d'énergie, le rattrapa sans encombre.

\- Pourquoi tu me fuis ?

\- Tu es un serviteur de la Lumière, moi je suis l'engeance du Mal, je suis maudit, comme tu l'as si bien dit !

Qu'est-ce qui transperçait le plus dans la voix ? La tristesse ou la colère ? Balthazar ne souriait plus ni ne cherchait à jouer, comme il l'avait fait avec tout le monde jusqu'à maintenant. Devant Théo, il montrait une autre facette de sa personnalité, si différente de celle à laquelle on s'attendait. Et sûrement la plus proche de ce qu'il était réellement.

\- Mais je te préviens, poursuivit Balthazar, je ne te laisserai pas me tuer ! J'ai un rêve à accomplir et ce n'est pas toi qui m'empêcheras de le faire !

Ce n'était pas un Diable que Théo voyait devant lui, mais un adolescent, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain, qui avait des sentiments et un but dans la vie. Il sourit.

\- Bob, en fait, t'es un gars pas très effrayant.

\- Pardon ?! Je suis à moitié un Diable, je créé du feu et... Bob ?

\- Balthtruc muche c'est trop long. Alors je vais t'appeler Bob.

\- Bob ?

Balthazar oublia sa colère et tomba à la renverse, secoué de spasmes de rires.

\- J'ai eu bien des surnoms, mais jamais celui-là ! Mouhahahahah ! Bob ! J'accepte que tu m'appelles comme ça, mais pas devant les larbins de cette académie, je te prie !

\- Larbins ?

\- Je suis ici uniquement pour étudier alchimie. Dès que j'aurai tout appris, je m'en vais.

\- Et c'est quoi ton but ?

\- Un secret contre un secret.

\- Je n'ai pas de secret.

\- Tout le monde en a, même le plus pur des êtres.

Mais Théo se referma et commençait à s'en aller. Cependant, un mur enflammé lui barra le chemin. Le mur disparut très vite, mais Théo fut assez énervé pour se retourné, fou de rage.

\- Bon, comment veux-tu mourir ?!

\- Euh... ?

Balthazar ne comprit l'état de Théo que quand celui-ci se jeta sur lui. Le paladin était plus fort que lui, mais le Demi-Diable chauffait armure et épée pour empêcher de se faire attaquer. Théo se sépara de ses affaires brûlantes et attaqua à coups de poings. Face aux poings enflammés, le combat fut rude. Les deux duellistes finirent épuisés, allongés et blessés sur l'herbe. Théo était brûlé, mais Balthazar avait fait en sorte que ce soit superficiel, et l'inverse avec les coups avait été vrai, malgré la fureur. Alors qu'ils haletaient, Théo prit la parole.

\- Je veux devenir paladin contre la volonté de mon défunt père.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu.

\- C'est ce qui m'étonne. Comment le si droit Théo peut-il désobéir à un mort, son père de surcroît ?

\- Je t'ai dévoilé mon secret, respecte ton marché, grogna l'intéressé en s'asseyant sur l'herbe.

Balthazar se redressa à son tour et regarda son interlocuteur.

\- Pour toi, le feu, ça t'évoque quoi ?

\- Hein ?

\- Le feu, c'est dangereux ? Intéressant ? Horrible ? Bienfaisant ?

\- Ça brûle. J'en sais quelque chose.

\- Pour moi, le feu, qui est un élément constitutif des forces naturelles, ce n'est pas seulement un pouvoir destructeur. Beaucoup pensent que je suis incapable de l'utiliser à des fins positives. Je veux prouver le contraire ! Que les autres me respectent pour cela ! Je m'entraîne à le maîtriser mais je ne suis pas encore au point.

\- Pourquoi ?

Balthazar eut un sourire triste.

\- C'est un autre secret.

\- Eh ! C'est pas juste !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était !

\- Bob, tu es étrange !

\- Mouahahahahahah !

Théo et Balthazar devinrent amis à partir de ce jour. Eux pourtant si différents, ils s'entendaient à merveille. Chacun gardait ses secrets, mais leur entente n'était pas feinte. Les autres étudiants ne comprenaient pas, mais le duo improbable n'y faisait guère attention. Tout se passait pour le mieux entre eux, jusqu'au jour où l'accident se produisit.

Alors que Théo n'était qu'à une semaine de recevoir son titre de paladin des inquisiteurs, une explosion survint au sein de l'académie. L'adolescent, âgé de quinze ans, sortit en trombe pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais mise à part de la fumée et des gravas au milieu desquels des gens couraient dans tous les sens. Théo aida ceux en difficultés tout en s'inquiétant pour Bob. Où se trouvait-il ?

Il n'apprit que plus tard que c'était lui qui avait déclenché une véritable explosion, son feu étant entré volontairement en contact avec des éléments dangereux à caractère explosif. Balthazar avait fui sans laisser de traces. Mais Théo refusait de croire à ce qu'il entendait. Et pourtant... Balthazar, même s'il l'aimait beaucoup, était à moitié un Diable. Qui sait ce qu'il était capable de faire ?

Quand il n'eut plus personne à aider, Théo alla dans la forêt, à l'endroit où il avait l'habitude de voir son ami. Ce dernier l'y attendait, penaud.

\- A cause de toi, deux personnes sont mortes et plusieurs sont grièvement blessées. Je dois te tuer au nom du Bien !

\- Attends ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

\- Non ! Tu es un ennemi, un homme du Mal, ma mission est donc de t'éliminer !

\- C'est le Démon en moi qui a agi !

Cette révélation arrêta net Théo dans son élan, épée en main.

\- Pardon ?

\- En moi vit un Démon qui aime le mal et la terreur, mais je ne suis pas comme ça ! Tout à l'heure, un camarade a voulu me blesser en me racontant des choses horribles. Il... Il disait que si j'étais ami avec toi, c'était pour te faire du mal, que j'allais... Je ne vais pas te détailler toutes les horreurs qu'il m'a sorti mais ça m'a fait du mal et le Démon en a profité pour déverser ma colère. Il a pris le contrôle de mon corps et j'agissais sans m'en rendre compte. Mais je ne voulais pas ! On me hait parce que je ne suis pas humain à part entière, parce que je n'ai ma place nulle part dans ce monde majoritairement humain, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas, notamment grâce à toi qui est bon envers moi malgré ma différence ! S'il y avait plus de gens comme toi, le monde ne s'en porterait que mieux !

\- Tu avoues que tu as un Démon en toi et tu veux que je te laisse en vie ?

\- Tu me connais Théo, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je t'en supplie épargne moi pour cette fois et laisse-moi une seconde chance !

\- Bob...

\- Je vais fuir loin d'ici et recommencer ma vie. Peut-être que nos routes vont se croiser à nouveau. Je l'espère en tout cas.

\- Bob, si on se croise de nouveau et que tu es voué au Mal, je te tuerais, sans la moindre hésitation.

Balthazar sourit, comme il savait si bien le faire.

\- Je sais. Je peux avoir confiance en toi. Et quitte à mourir en Démon, autant que ce soit toi qui me tue.

\- Je ne rigole pas.

\- Moi non plus. Auxdieux mon ami !

Et Balthazar sortit de la vie de Théo.

Ce dernier poursuivit ses études et devint paladin inquisiteur. Fier de lui, il parcouru le monde à la recherche de gens à aider et de serviteurs maléfiques à appréhender. Il y avait beaucoup de morts sur sa route, mais sa foi était-elle que jamais il ne remit en doute sa façon de faire, lui le paladin solitaire. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

\- Cessez donc ! tonna Théo.

A peine était-il entré dans l'auberge que sa scène d'une bagarre en devenir le mit en rage. Les hommes ne cessaient jamais de se faire du mal entre eux ! Un homme encapuchonné menaçait tout un groupe avec son arc et ses flèches, mais son attitude démontrait qu'il cherchait plutôt à se défendre qu'à se battre.

\- N'intervenez pas ! cria l'un des hommes visés. C'est mon auberge, c'est moi qui décide qui réside dans mon auberge !

\- Et tout ce qui n'est pas entièrement humain n'est pas le bienvenue ici, rétorqua l'archer. Vous me dégoûtez !

 _On me hait parce que je ne suis pas humain à part entière, parce que je n'ai ma place nulle part dans ce monde majoritairement humain_.

Le passé resurgissait de manière bien inattendue. Théo sentit son corps se tendre.

\- Sale monstre ! cracha l'aubergiste. Tu ne mérites même pas de vi...

Il fut coupé quand Théo fonça sur lui avec son bouclier, le massacrant. Le paladin eût vite raison de ses adversaires. Une fois le combat terminé, il chercha l'archer mais ne te le trouva pas. Il se mit à sa recherche. Par chance, il le trouva non loin.

\- Eh ! Attends !

L'archer se retourna mais continua sa course.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal !

L'autre se retourna encore pendant qu'il courait, aussi ne vit-il pas le puits. Il tomba dedans sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Aaaahhh !

\- C'est pas vrai !

Théo lança le sceau qui était attaché à une corde, à laquelle l'archer raccrocha. Une fois remonté, Théo l'empêcha de fuir.

\- Tu n'es pas entièrement humain. Quelle est ton autre partie ?

Bien que son interlocuteur soit interloqué, il lui répondit. Après tout, il avait été défendu et sauvé par cet individu.

\- Demi-élémentaire d'eau.

\- Ah.

Théo était déçu. S'il avait été en parti Démon, peut-être aurait-il pu avoir des nouvelles de Bob.

\- Et c'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Shinddha Kory.

\- Alors tu seras Shin.

Shin ne cachait pas son étonnement. Ce paladin était vraiment très étrange.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

\- Je sauve le bien.

\- Pourtant beaucoup se méfient de moi de par ma nature.

\- Je me fiche de la naissance des gens.

\- Je suis né humain.

Shin se tut aussitôt, mécontent d'en avoir trop dit. Son visage se voila, indiquant à Théo qu'il se remémorait quelque chose de pénible.

\- Mais alors...

\- Je ne dirai rien de plus à ce propos !

Théo sourit malgré lui. Quelqu'un qui avait du tempérament, il aimait ça.

\- Bon, je vais à la Cité des Etoiles, à quelques lieues de la Cité des Merveilles, tu veux venir ?

\- Hein ?

\- Là-bas ils sont plus tolérants d'après ce qu'on dit. Et si tu m'accompagnes, je te protégerai.

\- Ça semble trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Fais comme tu veux, moi j'y vais.

Théo se retourna et avait fait déjà plusieurs mètres quand il entendit quelqu'un courir à grands pas vers lui.

\- Eh ! Attends-moi !

* * *

 **Hâte d'être à samedi (le 12) pour voir la bande d'Aventures pour de vrai ! *.* (j'avais déjà vu les Greniers deux fois et Bob une fois mais là tous les cinq c'est génial, vive la Wasabi !)**

 **Review ? :3**


	3. Grunlek

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre de la fic ! Et cette fois-ci je me concentre sur le personnage de Grunlek !**

 **Encore une fois je ne prétends pas savoir le passé des personnages et j'invente purement et simplement à partir des éléments laissés par Mahyar.**

 **Audree : Tu as le droit d'avoir des spasmes de fangirlisme, c'est autorisé ^^**

 **Zro Kiryu : Non la fic n'est pas abandonnée, mais entre toutes les fics en cours et les études, je suis obligée de prendre mon temps pour écrire un truc bien ^^ Merci pour les compliments !**

 **Jafaden : Oui la Wazabi, tu peux me haïr du coup ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Grunlek**

L'enfant se resservit goulûment en civet de lapin. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer ça ! Et puis c'était plus intéressant que d'écouter les incessantes conversations des adultes. Ce que sa mère finit par remarquer.

\- Grunlek ! Tiens-toi convenablement je te pris ! Quelqu'un de ton rang ne dois pas se comporter comme un glouton et doit participer à la conversation !

\- Mais Maman, ce n'est pas intéressant la politique !

Grunlek se prit une tape sur l'arrière du crâne de la part de son père, qui n'était pas content. Son regard menaçant coupa toute envie à l'enfant de protester. Sa mère ne fut pas aussi froide à son égard mais ne lui offrit aucun soutien. Grunlek soupira, toute envie de civet envolée. A la place, il se tint bien droit et écouta poliment toutes les grandes personnes attablées, notamment le roi, un nain imposant à la barbe fleurie, qui discutait tout en dévoilant ses ambitions pour son peuple.

Grunlek n'y comprit pas grand-chose, mais il devait écouter ses parents, sinon il serait encore réprimandé. Il était un espoir auprès des siens, il ne devait en aucun cas décevoir quiconque croyait en lui, c'était son devoir.

Mais il n'aimait pas ça.

...

Le lendemain matin, profitant d'un trou dans son emploi du temps, Grunlek alla se promener et alla jusqu'au terrain de jeu privilégié des enfants nains, un coin de verdure avec de l'herbe bien verte et des arbres de grande beauté en plein milieu des monts souvent rocailleux.

Jeu de balle, du loup, du massacre des elfes, les enfants débordaient d'enthousiasme et d'énergie. Grunlek se mêla facilement à eux et s'amusa à la balle-du-panier quand une fille du camp adverse le regarda plus attentivement et s'exclama, les yeux écarquillés :

\- Mais tu es Grunlek Von Krayn ! Tu es l'un des héritiers du trône !

Aussitôt, tous les autres enfants s'arrêtèrent de jouer pour le regarder lui, stupéfaits. Et ce que voulait évite Grunlek arriva : les enfants le regardèrent bizarrement, ne sachant comment se comporter avec lui, qui était peut-être leur futur roi. Or, Grunlek voulait juste jouer comme tous les enfants de son âge, sans qu'on prenne en compte qui il était et qui il _pouvait_ être. Voyant que la situation restait figée, il décida de s'en aller, malheureux.

Plus le temps passait, moins le jeune nain assumait sa position vis-à-vis des autres, qui le privait d'être à l'égal des enfants.

Car de par sa naissance, Grunlek était l'un des héritiers de l'actuel roi, qui n'avait pas d'enfant mais d'innombrables neveux, petits-neveux et arrière-petits-neveux et la même chose pour les nièces. Et selon les coutumes du royaume, les plus jeunes de la ligné devenait héritiers. Grunlek avait ainsi remplacé son père dans la rôle d'héritier de sa lignée, qui descendait d'un des oncles du roi.

Cependant, rien n'indiquait que Grunlek dispose du trône un jour. En effet, plus d'une quinzaine de candidats était en lice et tous pouvaient coiffer la couronne un jour. Le roi choisirait son successeur quand cela lui plairait. Aussi, en attendant le verdict, toutes les familles faisaient tout pour que leur(e) héritier/héritière se fasse choisir, et entre les compliments au roi et les bonnes actions, coups bas et manipulations pleuvaient de partout.

Et Grunlek détestait tout cela. Il n'aimait pas toute cette hypocrisie ambiante, tout ce jeu du pouvoir, le fait d'être comme un trophée de guerre que ses parents exposaient à tout va plutôt que lui-même, un enfant. A seulement dix ans, le jeune nain rêvait d'aventures, d'exploits et de découvertes du monde, alimentés par ses lectures, les récits des nains aventureux et son imagination débordante. C'était ça qu'il désirait connaitre plus tard, pas une vie de roi. Mais ses parents ne l'entendaient pas ainsi et il devait leur obéir.

L'enfant, inattentif, se fit bousculer par un adolescent qui passait dans le couloir en courant.

\- Hé ! protesta ce dernier en se massant un bras. Mais fais attention ! Déjà que tu veux me voler mon héritage, mais en plus tu es maladroit ? Je te déteste !

Et l'adolescent disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Cependant, Grunlek l'avait aisément reconnu : il s'agissait d'un des autres prétendants au trône, Groarr van Krotte. Pourtant, malgré la douleur et la colère, le plus jeune choisi de ne rien dire et continua son chemin, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir dans la direction où avait disparu Groarr.

Une naine adulte arriva à ce moment-là devant Grunlek.

\- J'ai tout vu, Grunlek Von Krayn ! Tu aurais pu te battre contre Groarr, pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé la violence pour te venger de l'affront commis ?

L'enfant ignorait de qui il s'agissait, quand bien même son visage lui disait quelque chose. Cependant, la femme avait le regardait avec sérieux et attendait de lui une réponse toute aussi sérieuse. Et puis, elle connaissait son identité et pourtant lui parlait normalement, ce qui changeait agréablement à Grunlek, et ce qui le motiva grandement à répondre.

\- J'aurais pu utiliser la voie de la violence et de la force physique, mais ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de notre différence d'âge qui fait que Groarr m'aurait battu à plate couture qui m'a fait reculer. Je pense que parfois, la discussion, la ruse ou la sagesse peuvent êtes des alliées bien plus fortes et puissantes que n'importe quel combat où on utilise nos muscles. Mais Groarr ne m'aurait pas écouté, alors j'ai préféré ne pas lui répondre. Cependant, je n'oublie pas ce qui s'est passé, et un jour, il me le paiera ! Je lui monterai par mes propre moyens qu'on ne me traite pas comme un moins que rien !

La femme ne dit rien sur le moment mais un éclair traversa ses yeux. Elle finit par sourire.

\- Tu es différent des autres, Grunlek, et bien sage pour un enfant de ton âge… Continue comme ça et je crois que tu seras promu à un grand avenir !

Et elle partit sans chrcher à connaitre la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

Grunlek ne comprit pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

Jusqu'au soir même.

Où il découvrit que la femme était la conseillère du roi. Voilà pourquoi son visage lui disait quelque chose : il l'avait vu à de nombreuses reprises ! Pourquoi lui avait-elle posé des questions ? Était-ce un test pour savoir s'il était digne du trône ?

La femme finit de chuchoter aux oreilles royales et le roi se tourna vers le petit Grunlek. Et lui sourit avant de lever sa coupe à sa gloire.

De ce soir-là, il fut le favori en titre en tant qu'héritier. Et cette faveur ne le quitta pas.

...

Grunlek avait déjà quinze ans et s'entraînait avec des camarades de son âge à combattre à la fois à la hache et à l'épée quand sa mère arriva en courant dans la salle, dans un état proche de la folie.

\- Grunlek ! hurla-t-elle. Fuis ! Il faut que tu partes immédiatement d'ici !

\- Mère ? demanda son fils, ahuri.

\- Le roi est mort dans son sommeil cette nuit ! Mais Groarr et les siens ont refusé que tu sois leur souverain alors ils ont manigancé un coup d'Etat ! Tu es le premier qu'ils cherchent à supprimer, fuis vite d'ici !

\- Mais, et vous ? Et Père ? Et les autres ?

\- On les retient ! Vite, pars d'ici, on se rejoindra plus tard !

Grunlek hésita. Sa mère le sentit et le pressa.

\- On te rejoindra je t'ai dit. GRUNLEK PARS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Et Grunlek s'en alla.

Il se cacha dans un lieu sûr, connu seulement de ses parents et de lui-même, précaution nécessaire au cas où.

Il attendit patiemment de longues heures.

Mais personne ne vint jamais.

...

Grunlek erra pendant des années après ce drame. Jamais plus il ne remit les pieds dans son pays natal. Jamais il n'oublia son désir de vengeance. Mais réaliste, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien contre le nouveau roi. Et puis, il n'oubliait pas ses convictions : il refusait d'utiliser la violence pour la violence. Il le battrait avec les paroles censées. Aidées d'armes et d'une armée peut-être. Pour appuyer ses dires.

Mais en attendant il était seul.

Seul.

Jusqu'au jour où il tomba sur Ugryn, un mage-ingénieur.

Ils se rencontrèrent par hasard alors qu'Ugryn se faisait attaquer par des bandits de grand chemin. Grunlek utilisa sa force et sa maîtrise à l'escrime pour battre les deux hommes, sauvant ainsi l'ingénieur, qui avait été pris par surprise et n'avait pu contre attaquer. En remerciement de cette aide, Ugryn proposa au nain de venir sur son lieu de travail, vu que c'étaient des pièces de mécanique – précieuses car rares et donc chères sur le marché – qui avaient été prises pour cible. Grunlek se retrouva dans un milieu qu'il connaissait et appréciait, les nains étant naturellement doués et portés sur la mécanique et l'artisanat comme tout ce qui se rapportait au monde des ingénieurs.

Tous deux devinrent de très bons amis, s'appréciant et en en apprenant toujours plus sur l'autre. Le mage en connaissait beaucoup sur le vaste monde et racontait mille récits à Grunlek qui demandait des détails et des informations supplémentaires. En contrepartie, Ygryn apprit tout de la vie des nains, au point de pouvoir presque prétendre être un nain. Leur amitié amena Ugryn à confectionner ce qui allait changer radicalement sa vie à son nouvel ami : un bras artificiel puissant qui pouvait lui procurer une grande force ainsi que bien d'autres utilisations, bien souvent mystérieuses pour les personnes qui n'y connaissaient rien. Il s'agissait d'un artefact rare et précieux, gage d'une grande amitié.

Mais s'ils s'entendaient à merveille, une faille se créa finalement entre eux. D'abord minime, le fossé se creusa rapidement au fil du temps. Grunlek rêvait d'aventures et de grands voyages, contrairement à Ugryn, qui avait bougé toute sa vie et qui souhaitait rester sédentaire.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : au bout de quelques années de très bonne entente, Grunlek s'en alla un jour pour ne jamais revenir.

Et il erra encore de longues années encore.

* * *

\- Un bras de fer le nain !

Grunlek soupira et accepta le duel. Il allait se faire un peu d'argent et pourrait se payer de quoi se nourrir pour le chemin qui l'attendait. Un bon investissement en somme.

Son adversaire choisit un large tronc d'arbre qui se situait sur la place centrale du village. Chacun des duellistes se fit face. L'homme en face de lui était un grand baraqué sûr de lui. Sur la place, plusieurs personnes s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le résultat. Qui gagnera entre cette force de la nature et ce nain qui battait toujours tout le monde ?

Grunlek empoigna la main de l'homme. Il sentit sa force mais son bras et les gemmes présentes à l'intérieur eurent raison de son adversaire. Et ce fut sans grande surprise qu'il fit cogner le poing de son adversaire contre le tronc.

\- Aaahh ! hurla l'homme. Tu as triché, ce n'est pas légal !

\- Tu savais à quoi t'attendre, répondit sans se démonter Grunlek. Mon bras contre la force et la taille d'un homme pour l'équité. J'ai gagné, tu me dois mon dû.

L'homme grogna, hésita, puis; voyant le bras fort mystérieux et puissant du vainqueur, lui donna les quatre pièces mises en jeu. Le nain en fut satisfait et quitta le village, empruntant un chemin forestier.

Grunlek n'aimait pas sa vie actuelle. Exilé de chez lui, privé de son héritage, séparé de son ami, il vivait à l'aide de paris avec les bras de fer. Au moins ne vivait-il pas de banditisme ou de quelque autre façon malhonnête, c'était déjà ça. En vérité, il aurait très bien pu vivre autrement, s'être établi quelque part et mettre son savoir dans l'art de la mécanique n'importe où. Mais l'appel incessant de l'aventure le poussait à vivre en tant que nomade, toujours sur la route.

\- KYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHH !

Sous les yeux ébahis d'un Grunlek encore un peu perdu dans ses pensées, un homme encapuchonné avec un arc sortit de la fôret, coupa la route en courant en hurlant et s'enfonça parmi les arbres, poursuivi par un ours. ㈅9

Encore interloqué Grunlek vit un homme en armure poursuivre l'ours en hurlant et agitant son épée comme un fou avant de disparaître à son tour.

Poussé par une envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait exactement, le nain se mit à courir derrière eux. Il était moins rapide mais sut garder une cadence. Il finit par tomber sur une scène fort comique : l'homme poursuivit se cachait dans les branches d'un arbre, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait - ce qui était sûrement le cas - tandis que la bête tentait de déraciner l'arbre et que l'autre homme demandait à l'animal comment il voulait mourir.

C'était... étrange.

Mais une chose était sûre pour Grunlek : l'ours se fichait des coups d'épée et allait faire tomber l'archer. Aussi se décida-t-il et siffla, ce qui interpella l'ursidé, qui se retourna et cessa d'importuner sa proie pour se concentrer sur le semi-homme.

\- Attaquez son cou ! hurla Grunlek à l'homme à l'armure.

Ce dernier se dépêcha et profitant que l'ours soit concentré ailleurs pour lui trancher la gorge. L'ursidé hurla et se vida de son sang avant de s'effondrer, morte, par terre.

\- C'est bon Shin ! clama l'homme en armure. Tu peux descendre, la vilaine bêbête ne te fera aucun mal !

\- C'est ça, moque toi ! grogna l'archer en descendant avec agilité.

\- Pour quelqu'un proche de la nature, j'ai des doutes sur tes compétences avec la nature justement !

\- Et pour quelqu'un de fort, tu n'as pas réussi à avoir tout seul le monstre !

\- Répète un peu pour voir ?

Grunlek assista à l'échange, encore plus interloqué qu'avant. Les deux interlocuteurs ne se disputaient pas, ils se chamaillaient amicalement. Comme deux gamins qui s'entendaient bien. Ils étaient marrants. Et attachants. Et...

Une flèche de glace le frôla.

\- Pardon ! s'excusa le dénommé Shin. Je visais Théo et je me suis trompé dans ma trajectoire !

\- C'est le comique de service ! répondit le Théo. Attends, tu viens de dire que tu me visais ?

\- Ta lance sous ma gorge c'est quoi, un signe de bonne entente ?

\- Gnagnagna !

Grunlek soupira et commençait à s'en aller quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Hey ! Je peux voir ton bras ? demanda Théo. Il est étrange mais fascinant à vue d'œil !

Le nain était encore plus déstabilisé : ces deux-là le surprenaient constamment.

\- Euh oui... D'accord.

Aussitôt l'étrange duo fixa avec curiosité le bras mécanique. Ils semblaient fascinés et se fichaient pas mal de qui il était. C'était naturel et simple. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. C'était étrange.

\- Vous semblez ébahi, remarqua Grunlek, mais ce monde regorge de choses bien plus étranges encore ! L'autre jour, j'ai vu un demi-diable se faire arrêter par la foule et qui...

Théo s'empara fermement de Grunlek et le secoua.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Une demi-diable ? Où ? Quand ? A quoi ressemblait-il ?

\- Il y a deux jours, dans le village que je viens de quitter ! Il est accusé d'avoir assassiné plusieurs familles dans un incendie. Il est grand, habillé en sombre et rouge, les cheveux mi-bouclés jusqu'aux épaules et une barbe de trois jours...

\- Emmène moi là-bas ! hurla Théo comme un forcené. TOUT DE SUITE !

Et Grunlek servit malgré lui de guide pour aller jusqu'au demi-diable. Théo semblait presque fou depuis cette histoire. Même Shin n'osait rien dire. Mais que se passait-il ?

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! ^^**

 **J'ai besoin de vous ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de regarder les lives mais je sais qu'il a été développé la relation entre Bob et son père. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ? J'en ai besoin pour l'écriture du prochain et avant-dernier chapitre !**

 **Review ? :3**


	4. Bob

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Après Shin, Théo et Grunlek, il était logique que ce soit au tour de Bob, et donc le voici !**

 **Je n'ai pas regardé les lives, aussi je remercie Zro Kiryu, Myfanwy et NightmareDragon pour leur précieuse aide pour que j'en sache plus entre sur la relation entre Enoch et Bob.**

 **Zro Kiryu : au contraire, tu m'as été très utile et je t'en remercie ! :) en espérant que grâce à cela tu aimes ce que tu vas dire juste ^^**

 **NightmareDragon : Je le sais, et comme je manque de temps je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les voir mais un jour je m'y mets, c'est prévu :D**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Bob**

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, aujourd'hui connu sous le surnom de Bob, n'aimait pas parler du passé, lui qui pouvait être très bavard à l'ordinaire. Secret à ce niveau-là, il n'en parlait que s'il estimait que c'était utile, et encore… Cependant Bob ne reniait aucunement son passé, qui l'avait en grande partie façonné et qui restait vivace dans son esprit.

Son premier souvenir datait du début de sa quatrième année d'existence. Il s'amusait à proximité de la demeure de son père, à travers les bois, à courir après un lapin blanc qu'il avait repéré. L'animal était rapide, mais Bob ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant. Ayant découvert que sa proie s'était réfugiée dans son terrier, l'enfant attendit qu'il en sorte pour jouer à nouveau avec lui. L'attente lui sembla durer des heures – ce qui était sûrement le cas – mais désirant attraper le lapin, Bob sut prendre son mal en patience. Il fut récompensé quand il aperçut la cible sortir de chez elle. Sans perdre une seconde, le petit garçon se jeta sur le lapin et l'attrapa, voulant l'apprivoiser et en faire son animal de compagnie.

Mais son enthousiasme débordant lui fit oublier toute prudence et à peine toucha-t-il le lapin que celui-ci s'embrasa au contact de ses mains.

\- Aaahhh !

L'enfant, complètement paniqué, hurla avant de se retourner chez lui précipitamment. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre en pleurant. Il regardait ses mains d'une étrange manière, ne voulant y croire.

Ses pleurs durent être plus importants que prévu puisqu'au bout d'un moment, son père vint lui rendre visite. Enoch, un Diable à part entière, le regarda à la fois d'un air froid et curieux.

\- Balthazar, qu'est-ce que ces lamentations ? Reprends-toi immédiatement, ce n'est pas digne de mon sang !

\- Père, je n'ai pas su contrôler mon don, il a été plus puissant qu'à l'ordinaire et j'ai tué à cause de ça !

\- Tu as pris une vie ?

Était-ce un un peu de joie que l'enfant avait cru percevoir dans la question ? Étrange, sachant qu'il n'avait toujours connu qu'un ton dur quand il s'adressait à lui.

\- Un lapin. Je voulais juste jouer avec lui mais je l'ai brûlé d'un coup !

\- Balthazar, tu es puissant puisque tu es mon fils, et tu démontres au quotidien que tes pouvoirs seront un jour puissants et cela j'en suis fier. Mais pleurer est interdit, surtout pour un vulgaire animal. Tu es un semi-diable, respecte ton rang, ou je te ferai châtier sans hésitation !

Bob savait que son père ne proférait pas de paroles en l'air, aussi sécha-t-il ses larmes. Enoch, satisfait, finit par s'en aller. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Bob se posa des questions sur sa véritable nature.

Le petit Balthazar continua de grandir et à développer son don. Sa relation avec son père se complexifia, l'enfant ne sachant jamais ce que son géniteur pensait de lui. Pire, Balthazar était persuadé que son père ne l'aimait pas. Mais ce dernier ne le rejetant pas et faisant en sorte qu'il soit bien éduqué, le fils en était venu à penser qu'il pouvait toujours remonter dans son estime. Lui aimait bien son père malgré tout. N'était-ce pas ce que tous les enfants devaient faire après tout ?

Il eut la chance de survivre, ce qui, quand on était un demi-Diable, n'était pas courant, la plupart des enfants nés de relations charnelles entre un Diable et un être humain mourant jeunes, consumés par leur propre énergie. Et Balthazar suivait son père sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse, malgré le manque d'amour, car cela lui sembla être naturel.

Mais à l'âge de dix ans, son opinion se modifia et un événement inattendu lui fit prendre une décision majeure qui bouleversera sa vie.

Alors qu'il se promenait dans cette même forêt où le lapin avait péri des années plus tôt, Balthazar tomba sur deux bandits de grands chemins. Ceux-ci migraient, voulant trouver des zones plus prolifiques à leurs besoins. Ils s'arrêtèrent net devant l'enfant. En parfaite santé, bien habillé, une chevelure qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules... Il n'en fallut pas plus aux bandits pour déterminer son identité.

\- Dis donc toi, tu serais pas le fils du riche Enoch toi ?

Sans même attendre la réponse, ils se jetèrent sur lui. Le jeune garçon esquiva et commença à fuir, mais les hommes, plus rapides et grands, le rattrapèrent aisément. Balthazar hurla avant de chauffer ses mains et de les plaquer contre la peau de ses agresseurs, qui hurlèrent sous la douleur. Bob en profita pour s'enfuir mais trop déterminés à capturer l'enfant pour exiger une rançon, les bandits l'attrapèrent de nouveau en faisant cette fois-ci attention à ce que les mains de leur proie ne soit pas à leur portée. Alors que le demi-Diable pensait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, les deux hommes le lâchèrent en hurlant et en se tenant la tête.

\- En vous attaquant à mon fils vous vous êtes attaqués à moi. Et je ne tolère pas qu'on s'attaque à moi...

Enoch, qui venait d'apparaître, ne semblait rien faire en apparence, mais Bob savait ce qu'il faisait : via une connexion mentale, il torturait les esprits. Bob lui-même ne maîtrisait pas encore ce pouvoir, commençant tout juste à l'aborder. S'il était d'accord pour punir ses agresseurs, il était effrayé parce qu'il voyait. Les deux hommes finirent par s'effondrer inconscients par terre.

Enoch se retourna alors vers des gens que son fils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'apercevoir jusqu'à maintenant : quelques adultes, à demi-cachés derrière des arbres.

\- Vous ! tonna Enoch. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenus ? Bande de lâches !

\- C-c'est à cause du f-feu ! balbutia un homme. On n'avait pas envie de se faire brûler...

 _Ils ont peur du feu. Ils en ont peur à cause de nous qui l'utilisons souvent avec violence,_ comprit Balthazar. Ce qu'il voyait comme beauté et utilité était perçu comme le mal et la violence pour les autres.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! répondit Enoch qui tendit les paumes vers eux.

\- Père non ! s'écria son fils.

Trop tard. Les adultes furent brûlés vifs, châtiés comme le désirait Enoch. Ce dernier s'empara alors du petit Diable.

\- Tu es faible ! J'ai honte de toi ! C'est la dernière fois que je te sauve ! Si tu ne te forcis pas, je te renie ou je te tue !

Et Enoch s'en alla, laissa son fils seul, estimant qu'il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire.

L'enfant, témoin de ce dont il venait d'assister, ne voyait plus les choses autrement. Les cadavres autour de lui avaient eu peur du feu, du mal et de la violence qu'il pouvait provoquer. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'y avait pas réfléchi, mais il y voyait plus claire à présent. Et il prit sa décision : à partir de maintenant, il prouverait aux autres que le feu n'est pas seulement destructeur, mais aussi un élément qui pouvait servir à des fins positives.

Quand il fit part de son projet à Enoch, ce dernier entra dans une colère noire.

\- Je refuse !

\- Rien ne me fera changer d'avis père !

\- Balthazar, tu m'obéiras !

Alors le susnommé décida de s'affranchir de la tutelle de son père. Ce ne fut pas une chose facile : un enfant de Diable, s'il choisissait l'indépendance face à son aïeul, lutte dans la souffrance et durant toute son existence. Mais son choix était irrévocable.

Il finit par fuir le domicile paternel et entra dans l'académie pour devenir mage et étudia notamment l'alchimie. Il n'aimât pas ses condisciples, qui le lui rendaient bien. Balthazar n'attendait qu'une chose : être diplômé pour pouvoir un jour accomplir son rêve, car c'est avec la connaissance qu'on parvient à ses fins.

Un jour, son monde bascula derechef.

Le jour où il vit Théo pour la première fois.

Le demi-Diable ignorait pourquoi, mais le paladin lui semblait être différent des autres. Il l'intriguait. Et un jour, ils firent connaissance. Malgré des débuts difficiles, ils devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Bob aima quelqu'un véritablement. Mieux, il fut aimé en retour. Cette forte amitié fut la plus belle chose qui lui arriva, et elle fut très précieuse à ses yeux. Rien se semblait pouvoir les séparer. Rien ! Jusqu'au jour de l'accident...

Un de ses camarades le blessa profondément. Pendant un cours, il lui murmura à l'oreille des choses terribles : s'il s'était lié à Théo, c'était pour mieux lui faire du mal. Pire, il lui ferait subir des choses inhumaines. Devant un Bob ébahi, le camarade raconta des détails particulièrement salaces qu'il pourrait faire subir à Théo. Ce comportement brisa les défenses de Bob et laissa place à une chose qui profita de sa douleur pour sévir : le Démon. Il en possédait un en lui et combattait au quotidien et jusqu'à maintenant il avait réussi, mais là, ce fut la goutte de trop qui fit déborder le vase. Le démon fut des victimes et Bob fut obligé de fuir. Mais avant, il eut le temps de dire une dernière fois au revoir à Théo.

Le dernier moment heureux de sa vie...

* * *

\- …Et c'est pour cela que ce monstre est condamné à mort !

Bob regarda l'homme qui venait de prononcer sa sentence avec un regard vide. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Malade, ayant contracté un virus qui le vidait de son énergie et l'empêchait d'utiliser son pouvoir, il s'était fait attraper avec une facilité déconcertante par les villageois qui avaient reconnu qu'il était un demi-diable – il n'avait pas de chance, il avait été reconnu par d'anciens condisciples de l'université – et depuis il se retrouvait les mains liées derrière le dos, debout sur le peloton, bien visible pour la fou qui s'était amassée, pendant qu'un simulacre de procès se jouait devant lui, telle une comédie burlesque parfaitement orchestrée.

On grossissait l'accident de l'académie et on lui inventait mille autres crimes pour que les gens approuvent la sentence. Puis on se moquait de lui ouvertement. Autant profiter du spectacle non ? Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on exécutait une créature telle que lui après tout.

Mais la mascarade finit par s'estomper et son juge déclara sans surprise qu'il allait mourir par pendaison, sous les acclamations d'une foule en liesse.

Tandis qu'un homme poussa Bob jusqu'à la corde, le condamné eut une ultime pensée.

 _J'aurais aimé te revoir une dernière fois Théo, ne serait-ce que pour savoir si tu as pu concrétiser ton rêve… J'espère que tu vas bien !_

Au moment où il allait passer sa tête autour de la corde, une flèche atteint l'homme qui le poussait. Ce dernier hurla avant de s'effondrer par terre. Au même moment, les quelques hommes armés qui entouraient le ponton furent poussé par une force de la nature au grand bouclier. D'autres flèches touchèrent ceux qui voulaient atteindre Bob. Ce dernier sentit la corde qui entravait ses mains être coupée. Il se retourna pour voir un Nain à l'étrange bras l'entraîner avec lui.

\- Que...

\- Pas le temps, on fonce !

Bob était encore malade aussi ne se souvint-il pas exactement ce qu'il se passa ensuite.

Une chose fut sûre : il se réveilla dans une prairie, dans un camp installé, et Théo lui dit d'un ton bourru mais sincère.

\- Faut vraiment que tu te mettes dans des situations folles toi ! Que ferais-tu sans moi ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on est là, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Alors Bob sourit. Il avait confiance. Il était enfin heureux.

* * *

 **J'ai fais le choix de ne pas m'attarder dans les souvenirs de Bob sur sa relation avec Théo, puisque c'est ce qui est déjà visible dans le chapitre de Théo.**

 **A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre ! ^^**

 **Review ? :3**


	5. Ensemble

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Cette fois-ci c'est la fin. Merci d'avoir été quelques uns à la suivre, vous m'avez fait très plaisir et je vous aime très fort !**

 **Zro Kiryu : Encore une fois merci pour tes compliments ça me touche :3 Pour le moment je ne sais pas si je vais écrire autre chose sur Aventures, j'ai trop de fics en cours XD C'est dommage que tu n'ais pas de compte, on pourrait se parler directement. Au pire j'ai un twitter si ça t'intéresse.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 _Quelques années plus tard._

\- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh !

\- Mais arrête de hurler et cours !

\- C'est ce que je fais !

Shin et Balthazar se faisaient poursuivre par une gigantesque meute de loups : deux terribles de ces bêtes souhaitaient d'eux comme repas. Forcément le demi-élémentaire comme le semi-Diable n'étaient pas d'accord sur ce plan et fuyaient pour sauver leur vie.

\- Quelle idée que de vouloir faire ce pari de qui mérite de passer du bon temps avec Elwensa ! pesta Bob.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé ! rétorqua Shin.

\- Ouais bon ça va hein !

Les deux aventuriers s'arrêtèrent, se retournèrent et combinèrent leur attaque : les loups virent des flèches enflammées venir dans leur direction, aussi abandonnent-ils leurs cibles et rebroussèrent chemin.

Soulagés, les amis retournèrent dans leur camp provisoire, où ils retrouvèrent Théo et Grunlek.

\- Les amis, commença Bob, nous avons échoués à retrouver l'objet de notre quête, mais pas d'inquiétude, j'ai une piste et...

\- Je l'ai trouvé, annonça tranquillement Grunlek. Il est là, devant vous.

En effet tous virent le précieux paquet.

\- C'EST MOI QUI LUI OFFRE ! beugla aussitôt Bob.

\- NON MOI ! hurla plus fort Shin.

\- C'est Grunlek qui a trouvé, c'est lui qui lui offrira, trancha d'un ton sans appel Théo qui testait justement le tranchant de sa lame.

Le débat fût aussitôt clos et maintenant que le groupe était au complet, tous voguèrent vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Au sein d'une clairière, assise sur des rochers auprès d'une source d'eau, une jeune Elfe aux longs cheveux blonds les attendait.

Quasiment simultanément, Shin comme Bob voulurent se faire les plus beaux et en faire des tonnes, mais l'air de Théo les dissuada de tenter quoi que ce soit. Grunlek se racla la gorge et se lança.

\- Belle demoiselle Elwensa, voici ce que vous recherchiez. Puisse cela vous rendre le sourire !

Elwensa prit le sac et découvrit avec bonheur ses pots de couleurs, pinceaux et toiles intacts.

\- Oh, Messire Grunlek, merci beaucoup ! Je me sentais si triste sans eux, un mauvais tour d'un prétendant à qui j'ai refusé la cour je présume.

\- Demoiselle Elwensa, vous avez demandé de l'aide, je n'ai fait que vous aider humblement.

Elwensa sourit, ce qui illumina la journée des aventuriers.

\- Vous êtes bien trop modeste ! Laissez-moi vous montrer ma gratitude !

Alors que Bob comme Shin imaginaient les pires choses concernant cette "gratitude", l'elfe sortit de sous sa poche une gemme, dont elle savait le Nain friand pour son bras.

\- Puisse-t-elle vous aider !

\- Merci, demoiselle.

\- Merci à vous.

Alors le groupe s'éloigna sous les yeux levés au ciel de Théo qui ne comprenait pas tous "ces trucs d'une niaiserie affolante".

\- Pourtant, commença Bob, l'autre jour avec la prêtresse de l'Aube tu étais bien moins farou...

\- BOB !

* * *

Le soir-même, après avoir marché sur quelques lieues, le groupe décida de se poser et d'établir un camp dans la forêt d'Emeraude.

Ce fut alors qu'il tomba sur une jeune femme inconnue qui ne semblait pas bien du tout, malade et peut-être.

Mais ceci est une autre aventure...

* * *

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu cette courte fanfic ! Elle n'est pas longue mais j'y ai écrit tout ce que je voulais faire apparaître. J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire !**

 **Si Elwensa tu lis ceci j'espère que tu as aimés aussi ^^**

 **Je ne sais pas si j'écrirai à nouveau sur Aventures mais en tout cas ce n'est pas exclu.**

 **Review ? :3**


End file.
